Golden Lollipop Locations
Stage.]] This page lists the in-game locations of all Golden Lollipops. Finding all of them will grant the Achievement/Trophy Lollipop Addict. They are listed sequentially as they can be found through the course of the game, but the (#)'s indicate their place in the Golden Lollipop Wrappers collection. IMPORTANT NOTE: Not all Golden Lollipops will appear unless you are playing on Hard or Very Hard difficulty. Easy and Normal only contain most of these collectibles. 'Prologue' 4 Golden Lollipops (#1 to #4) *After the short battle with the legless zombies that emerge from the garage doors, jump over the crashed bus. You will see a bus parked to the left, against the fence. The first Golden Lollipop (#1) can be found behind this bus. *The second one is found while escorting the third classmate (the one at the top of the flagpole). Once you open the gate, this new area will have a bus parked to the right of the gate. The second Golden Lollipop (#3) is behind this bus. *The third lollipop is found in the alleyway with the fixed camera angle, entered after the first Chop2Shop.zom store. After the button prompt to leap up out of the alley, immediately go right. There will be some Zombie Medals and the Golden Lollipop (#2) behind the fence. *Easy to spot, this final Golden Lollipop is found after exiting the alley, and the large zombie battle that follows. Before you are prompted to slide under the barrier, go to the right, and find the last Golden Lollipop (#4) in the corner. 'Stage 1' 7 Golden Lollipops (#5 to #11) *The first Golden Lollipop (#5) is found in plain sight at the very end of the long hallway which has the first S.O.S. classmate, near the beginning of the stage. *The second Golden Lollipop (#9) is found directly behind the first blue headless zombie body for use with Nick's head. *After cutting down the brick column to stop the bus, hop over it and head down to the end of the hall. The closest of the last 5 lockers in the hall (the large ones, past the dangling classmate) contains the third Golden Lollipop (#6). *Upon encountering the double doors leading to the Zombie Basketball game, go left instead of entering. Behind the shelves, along the wall of phones, you will find the next Golden Lollipop (#7). *In the burning, smoky classroom, the next Golden Lollipop (#10) can be found behind the podium at the head of the room, where the named zombie Roberta is standing. *After the cutscene introducing Morikawa sensei, you will be in a cafeteria with many zombies. Along the railing in this room you will find the next Golden Lollipop (#8). *The final Golden Lollipop (#11) is found in the Junkyard section of Stage 1. After cutting down a steel support beam and sliding down, you will see it in plain sight to the right of your landing spot, behind the fence. 'Stage 2' 6 Golden Lollipops (#12 to #17) *After Chainsaw Dashing into the courtyard with the 3 football zombies (including Alexander), head to the left side of this area to find the first Golden Lollipop (#12). *The second Golden Lollipop is found after rescuing the first classmate of this stage. Cut through the green door, climb the stairs, and at the first intersection, saw through the stacked desks and chairs to your left. The Golden Lollipop (#15) is behind this obstacle. *The third Golden Lollipop is found shortly after reaching the roof and finding the Chop2Shop store. Begin Chainsaw Dashing, but stop after the second jump (over the air vents). The Golden Lollipop (#13) will be in the corner. *After falling into the gym and defeating the zombies, the doors will open. As you exit, immediately turn left and look behind the gym door to find the next Golden Lollipop (#14). *After more rooftop Chainsaw Dashing, you will come to a rooftop with a blocked ramp, where you'll be attacked by 3 football zombies. If you check behind the blocked ramp, you will see this Golden Lollipop (#16). *The final Golden Lollipop (#17) is found during the rooftop Chainsaw Dashing, shortly after the rooftop fireman zombie fight. Once you defeat Paul and the others, use the dash ramp to reach the next rooftop, but immediately stop dashing and head behind the fenced off section near the far edge. The last Golden Lollipop can be found there. 'Stage 3' 7 Golden Lollipops (#18-#24) *Your first Golden Lollipop location is found shortly after Nick uses a blue zombie body to fling Juliet over a boulder. In the new area reached, head to the far side, in the trees on the left, to find this Golden Lollipop (#18). *In your first encounter with flying zombies, near Rosalind's bus, you will be in an enclosed cage area. On the other side of the bus you can find the next Golden Lollipop (#22) in the back corner. *Shortly after passing a pen of zombified cows, you will head up a hill following the bus. Instead of turning right, go left, and find the third Golden Lollipop (#19) next to a tree. *After a shop, you'll approach a clearing with a blue zombie body for Nick. If you look left, you'll see a pen containing 2 fat zombies, behind which you can see the next Golden Lollipop (#23). *In the same area, before putting Nick's head on the blue zombie, go into the alley behind it, to find a trampoline and a group of zombies. The next Golden Lollipop (#20) is found on the higher platforms above this area. NOTE: You must successfully complete all the button prompts, defeating the zombies, in order to reach this area. *After using a large Chainsaw Dash ramp, you will land in an area with many zombies and one of the Poles in the game. As you land, immediately look to the right, inside one of the destroyable structures. The Golden Lollipop (#24) is there. *After the water section, you will pass a shop, and come to 2 groups of fat zombies pummeling 2 farmer zombies. Past these groups, you will see a small wooden grain silo on the right, with the final Golden Lollipop (#21) next to it. 'Stage 4' 6 Golden Lollipops (#25 to #30) *In the very beginning of the stage, head to the right side of the arcade games to find the first Golden Lollipop (#25). *The second Golden Lollipop (#26) can be found in the center of the Pac Man minigame stage, once you have unlocked the GOAL. *Once you finish the Pac Man minigame, you'll be in another arcade section. Look right behind you to find the next Golden Lollipop (#28). *In the Pong minigame stage, after completion, head towards the exit, but before leaving, turn left, going behind the wall, to find this Golden Lollipop (#29). *After exiting the Pong minigame, you will be on the roof. On the far side of this area, behind several large green objects, is the Golden Lollipop (#27). NOTE: If you wait until all fighting is done to grab this lollipop, take care not to get too close to the next arcade machine, as you will automatically enter and miss this one. *The final Golden Lollipop (#30) is found on the rooftop just before entering the boss arena. Using the pommel horse, you must get the highest possible jump height to reach the Golden Lollipop on top of a raised platform. NOTE: If you are unable to reach the required height, there is a stack of large speakers forming a staircase next the fence near the boss arena entrance. You can approach these speakers and vault them to reach the section of this rooftop where you started, and retry the pommel horse jump. 'Stage 5' 7 Golden Lollipops (#31 to #37) *The first Golden Lollipop (#31) is located inside of the first parking garage you enter after a button prompt. As you enter, look into the right corner to see a vehicle with an explosive barrel on it. Shoot the barrel to reveal the Golden Lollipop. *Upon coming to a gated area containing many zombies and a rescue-able classmate, you will need to saw through the gate to enter and reach him. Right next to him, however, is a white vehicle, behind which you can find the second Golden Lollipop (#32). *At one section, a bus will crash through a gate, carrying zombies. A fat zombie will toss a car to reach you, revealing the next Golden Lollipop (#33) on the left side of this area. *After finding Rosalind controlling a wrecking ball, head to your left before entering the newly created hole. You will find a Golden Lollipop (#34) in the left side of this section, behind a partial wall. *Once you've finished "riding" the elevator, you will be on a raised section above a construction site. Head down and find the trampoline next to a pole, and use the trampoline to jump up. The Golden Lollipop (#35) is at the top. *In the area that requires sawing through 4 support pillars to collapse the roof above a bomb-zombie-producing hole, this Golden Lollipop (#36) will drop to the ground once the roof falls. *In the final area before the boss fight, containing a large number of zombies, head to the back right corner of the ground floor, opposite the entrance, to find the final Golden Lollipop (#37). 'Stage 6' 3 Golden Lollipops (#38 to #40) *After you've created a second car ramp and continued Chainsaw Dashing towards Killabilly, stick to the right side of the path and try not to miss any Dash Ramps. One will jump you onto a school bus, on top of which is the first Golden Lollipop (#38). *After finishing the first Chainsaw Dash section, you will receive a phone call from Morikawa sensei in an area with several zombies. Once you regain control, you can shoot the red barrel in this section to reveal the next Golden Lollipop (#39). *The final Golden Lollipop of the game is found during the latter section of Chainsaw Dashing, when Killabilly begins shooting lasers. Not too far from your starting location, you will see the last Golden lollipop (#40) in the center of the road, in plain sight. 'See Also' Golden Lollipop Wrappers, Lollipop Addict Category:Achievements Category:Trophies Category:Items Category:Walkthrough Category:Gameplay